


Skorp's Kinktober 2020

by skorp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Bath Sex, Biting, Bondage, Car Sex, Degradation, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fuck Or Die, Gunplay, Knifeplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skorp/pseuds/skorp
Summary: you guys are in a crisis.  Im on my way
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kinktober - Relationship, Kinktober 2020 - Relationship, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	1. 1 - Aphrodisiacs (tsukki)

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warnings for this chapter: Aphrodisiacs, dubious consent (reader wants it but there are points where they are acting very intoxicated), degradation (use of terms slut and whore,) Rough sex, Face fucking, Choking.
> 
> Tsukki is aged up to 18
> 
> Reader has a pussy, and it is referred to a couple of times, but pronouns/gender defining words are never used for reader. 
> 
> be safe + have fun :^}}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader and tsukki have some crazy times after noya puts aphrodisiacs in a karasuno party's punch bowl

Fuck.

With little grace, you stumbled into Tanaka's bedroom and closed the door. Your fingers fumbled clumsily with the handle, but you knew that you probably wouldn't be successful in trying to lock it. Everything felt hot, and looked blurry. The outline of the bed quivered in your vision as you found your way to it and sat. God, your head hurt. Noya was such an asshole sometimes. You gripped the blanket sheet.

Usually, you found Nishinoya's little practical jokes funny. He was like the god of harmless mischief, always finding sleeping victims on bus rides to draw on, or replacing peoples toothpaste with lotion. His pranks were amusing, and harmless. But drugging a party bowl of punch with multiple aphrodisiac pills was not exactly either one of those things. You clutched your stomach, feeling yourself double over with a groan. You knew that everyone else was having the exact same issue as you, with the way that the party dispersed from the backyard into various rooms of the house as soon as the pills hit. But it was still embarrassing, and that wasn't even the worst thing about it.

Eventually you opted to lay down on your side, hoping that the feeling would ease away on its own. It was a nice idea, in theory. 

The door creaked open, and your heart dropped. All of Karasuno's team and a handful of Nekoma kids had been at the event. That could be anyone, finding you in what was not exactly the most dignified situation.

"Y/N." It was a statement, not a question, and you'd recognize that dry tone anywhere. Tsukishima. Kei. Of course. The two of you didn't exactly have the... smoothest relationship.

"Tsukki, please don't make fun of me and shit right now. I'm really not in the mood." You flipped over, hoping that he would see the slight tremble of your body and take pity on you. He stopped where he was, looking at you as if evaluating the situation. He sighed, taking off his glasses and folding them to place them on the nightstand. You sat up, crossing your arms. "Go find your own room. I was here first." It was like he couldn't even hear you, the way he was ignoring you. He flicked the lock shut on the door, and you narrowed your eyes. "What are you doing?"

The tall blonde turned back to you, his gaze alight with something you had never seen in Tsukki before. "K-kei?" You asked, feeling heat pool in your cheeks. You unconsciously scooched your legs apart, watching with wide eyes as Tsukki paced towards the bed. As he approached, you could see that he was breathing heavily. 

"Y/N..." He breathed, crawling on top of you and caging you in beneath him with his hands on either side of your neck. He looked dazed, as if knocked out by your presence. You were trembling with arousal, eyes half lidded as you stared up at him. You tried to speak, but it came out as a whimper. Before you could think more about saying anything, you felt your knees being pressed up to your chest. Tsukki shoved your legs over his strong shoulders hastily, before dipping down to meet your lips. You moaned out into his mouth as you felt his fingers working themselves into your hair, his tongue invading your mouth and claiming it. He secured your bottom lip between his teeth, biting down hard as he tugged backwards on your hair. You yelped, feeling him pressing his clothed cock right up against your pussy. Tsukki pulled away from the kiss, leaving a string of saliva hot between you two. You whined at the lack of contact, making the boy above you smirk. Smug asshole. He seemed almost drunk on the power he had over you. "Little slut." He whispered, brushing a string of hair out of your face. "You want me to spit in your mouth?" You blushed, looking away in embarrassment. You weren't seriously about to do this. Tsukki would never let you live it up. "Yes." Damnit. "Beg." Tsukki said, his eyes glinting as he looked down at you. Your head was spinning. He pressed himself down into you, rubbing against your hips and humping you like he owned you. You decided to worry about dignity later. "Please. Please spit in my mouth, Kei." you said with only a little hesitance, sticking your tongue out and looking up at Tsukki with pleading eyes. Tsukki smirked, rolling his hips down. "Good job, babe." He said, grabbing you by the throat and squeezing. His spit dripped from his tongue to your waiting mouth, and you swallowed as he choked you. "Fuck," he hissed through gritted teeth. "Now i'm gonna fuck that pretty face of yours." You were so out of it, so desperate for anything. When tsukki straddled your chest with his toned thighs, stroking his painfully hard cock in front of your face, you didnt even question where his pants had disappeared to. He tapped your lips with his cock, gripping your cheeks hard with a dominating hand. "Want this cock, cumslut?" He asked, looking down at you. You looked fucked out already. All you could do was nod, licking his precum from your lips. You put your tongue out obediently, waiting for your reward. 

Tsukki pushed his dick between your lips, groaning in relief and weaving his hands through your hair. You moaned around him, trying to take as much of his length as possible. You had thought about how the blondes cock would feel on your tongue before, but you never thought you'd actually get this far. You were snapped back to reality by an intrusion, his cock slipping into your throat as he thrust forward and groaned. He took your hair in his grip, shoving you forward so your nose pressed into his short blonde pubes. You whimpered and moaned pathetically around him, clawing at his thighs. Spit pooled out of your mouth and ran down your chin onto your neck. You worried you might actually pass out, but at this point you wouldn't care. "God damnit, your throat is fucking tight." Tsukki hissed. "What a perfect little cumpdump." Holding you in place by your hair, he started thrusting down into your throat and fully fucking it. You laid there, squirming and moaning, letting yourself get used as Tsukki's personal pleasure toy. You thought you were about to cum untouched or black out. Tsukki pulled you off of his cock with a pop, and you gasped for air. You looked like something straight out of a porno at this point, spit, precum, and tears covered your face and neck. Tsukki leaned over you, kissing up your neck while you squirmed needily under him. He licked a stripe up to your ear, whispering to you. "I wanna cum inside you." You immediately began begging and whining like your life depended on it. "Please, need you inside me, fuck..." You watched while Tsukki took off your pants, leaving you in only your thong. "Want you to cum inside, Kei please, need it so bad..." "Fuck, you're so wet." Tsukki rubbed up your pussy with two long fingers, making you throw your head back in frustration. "Don't prep me. I need you now, Im ready, Im good," You pleaded, on the brink of tears. Tsukki took pity on you, grabbing you by the hips and pulling you towards him. He flipped you over with ease, leaving you laying lying on your back with your ass in the air and presented to him. 

You felt his cock pressing at your entrance, and both of you moaned loudly as he sunk deeper in your heat. The entire party definitely knew that the two of you were hooking up by now. You twitched, feeling yourself clenching around him as he bottomed out hard and his hips pressed into your ass. You sat there panting for a few breaths, feeling like you could come just from the feeling of being stuffed full of dick. Tsukki leaned forward over you, chest pressed to your back. He growled lowly in your ear, biting at it gently. "Such a perfect fucking pussy. God, you are such a slut." You hissed between your teeth as you felt him start to pull out a little, only to slam back in hard. He fucked you into the bed, holding you down by the back of your neck. You came hard around his cock, your cum leaking out from around him. 

"T-tsukki..." you practically screamed, feeling your ass jiggle with every meeting of his hips. You felt your eyes rolling up and back as Tsukki bottomed out inside you again, balls slamming against your clit. "So much, so good, fuck," you babbled. Tsukki groaned.

"say it louder. I want everyone in this house to know exactly who you fucked." He growled, grinding down into you posessively.

And being Tsukki's newest toy, you complied. You screamed his name, feeling him fuck you harder in a way that was surely going to leave bruises tomorrow. You whimpered and moaned under him as he fucked you, hard. "Take my fucking cum, whore."

You clawed out at the pillow and drooled against the bedsheets as Tsukki pressed your head down against the bed. You felt your pussy filling up with hot cum, and came again, tightening hard around Tsukki's dick. The two of you stayed like that for a moment, Tsukki leaning forward to catch your lips in a passionate kiss as he ground his cum further into you. 

When the two of you got off of eachother, Kei sat at the edge of the bed putting on his boxers. He seemed almost sheepish. "So uh... would you wanna go on. Out. On a real uh. Go out sometime." He said, avoiding your gaze in embarrassment. You snorted. "Of course I would, Kei. Everyone's... probably gonna think theres something going on between us anyway now." 

Meanwhile downstairs, Nishinoya looked at Tanaka triumphantly. 

"Told you they'd get together tonight, dude. You owe me ten bucks."


	2. Bondage (kuroo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you pay a stranger to have a night with you at a private room at the city's finest strip joint. you get more than you bargained for. you're not complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi loves !! :} 
> 
> Possible triggers for this chapter include: Bondage (ropes, gags, and blindfolds are either used or mentioned) strip clubs, paying for sex, praise kink, talking about readers body and using female terms, slight master kink
> 
> ok kuroo time now

The wall you were facing was black. A dim pink light came down from the light bars on the ceiling, tinting everything in your vision with magenta. Your knees were spread apart, and you shuddered at the sensation as they pressed down against the cold floor. Behind you, the most handsome stranger you had ever seen was making quick work of a series of knots.

He started at the top of your spine, wrapping the rope around your neck. You huffed as you felt the nip of chafing at your throat. He continued down your spine, weaving the rope around your arms, then your torso, always coming back to the spine for another knot. His large hands were warm against your cold skin, sure and secure as he hummed and continued doing his work. You nervously scooched your hips back and forth, both embarrassed and finally being hit with the realization that someone who you had never met was about to have you bound, gagged, and under his control.

"Color?" he asked, and you could hear the smirk on his lips. The same little half smile he had given you when you walked in, the same smugness and hunger in his eyes. You barely even heard his question, your head spinning with sensations.

"Green," you said, your voice unsteady. Kuroo nodded, tugging back on his ropework. By now he had your arms, torso and hips in a perfect tie. When he tugged back on the rope, you felt yourself being pulled back towards him. He seemed very satisfied with his work.

"Such a beautiful figure," Kuroo purred, running his expert fingers down your sides and settling on your inner thighs. You whined unsteadily, arching your back into his bare chest and leaning your head against his shoulder. He leaned over to catch your lips in a hot kiss, his lips so tempting against yours as he licked at them for entrance. You granted it. His thumb and forefinger rested on your chin, squishing up your cheeks and keeping you exactly where he wanted you while you lazily made out. His other hand was still resting on your thigh, which he squeezed roughly. His fingers trailed down to your pussy, only clothed by your panties. 

"M-mpph!" You moaned against his lips, and he pulled away to look at you. Beautiful, practically pleading him with your eyes, and looking a little bit fucked out already. Perfect. He pressed two digits down roughly against your clothed clit, and you ground into his hand desperately, eyes trained on the ceiling as your jaw hung open. 

"So good for me, such a good girl..." he mused, suddenly removing his fingers from your core. You groaned in protest, but you didn't have much time to protest. Kuroo had grabbed you by the back of your intricate shackles, lifting you up from the floor with ease. Blush flooded to your face and cheeks as you got your first good look at Kuroo. Gorgeous raven black hair, swept up in a carefree manner. Chiseled pecs, rock solid abs, and a gaze that made you think "Yea, this guy could ruin my life and I would thank him. Kuroo looked you in the eye, gripping the underside of your thigh and pulling you towards him. "Obedient, aren't you? You know who owns you, huh?" He asked, enjoying watching the look of embarrassment and arousal take over your face. 

"Y-You do, master." You said, shivering. Within seconds, Kuroo had hoisted you over to the bed and laid you down unceremoniously on your back. Your legs, the only part of your body that you could move at the moment, were hanging off the edge of the bed. You wished you could ask your partner what he was going to do next, or at least see, but he was retrieving a blindfold from his pocket. He leaned forward over you, his elbows on either side of your head, and kissed you hard while he wrapped the cloth around your head. 

"Good girls get rewarded, baby," he purred. You felt his lips trail from your mouth to your neck, leaving scattered marks littered on your neck. His hands caressed your sides as he nipped at your neck, drawing moans and expletives from your lips. His mouth trailed downward to your bellybutton, which he swirled his tongue around. He worked your panties off of your legs while he nipped and licked at your inner thighs. "Gonna make you cum til you're crying, how about that?" You gasped at his statement, but you didn't have time to process it or respond before Kuroo was licking a stripe up your pussy. He burrowed himself in between your thighs, his tongue pressing hard against your clit and then trailing down to your pussy to tongue fuck you. You said his name like a prayer, biting your lip hard to stifle your moans as Kuroo abused your clit. He wrapped his arms around your thighs, hoisting your legs up onto his shoulders for better vantage. He sucked at your clit softly, eating like he was starving. By now, your legs were trembling from the overstimulation, tears pricking at the sides of your eyes and running down your blindfold. All you could do was hum and whine and beg, squirming against Kuroo's touch as you came over and over again.

Needless to say, you left a good review on the club's yelp page for the experience.


End file.
